Protection
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: "I will protect you..." Tommy x Lindy


All was quiet in the Cyber unit headquarters unless you walked down the hall to see a couple arguing.

"You have to stop this, it won't bring Ben back" Tommy yelled chancing after Lindy then grabbing her by the shoulder turning around to face him pleading while Lindy looked annoyed.

"But it will get his killer." Lindy flatly said going to turn around again only to be pulled back to Tommy's angry/annoyed face.

"And what if the killer gets you first?"  
>Tommy practically yelled and slightly scared by the thought of Lindy getting hurt though he wouldn't admit it out loud especially to brown haird beauty in front of him.<p>

"I will take my chances" Lindy grunted out and successfully pulling away from Tommy and stomping off trying to get out of the building only to be chased after by Tommy again who huffed after her being annoyed he had to chase the suborn girl.

"No you won't! I won't let you." Tommy said pulling Lindy making the girl turn around angrily.

"Who are you to tell me? This is my life, you can leave." Lindy said trying to be calm and not hit the detective.

"Ben was my friend too, I'm not letting you do this alone." Tommy said looking away from Lindy for a second then looking back at her. Lindy sighed and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Fine. But don't get in my way." Lindy said mumbling a little then walking away. Tommy shook his head.

"Gee I'll try not too." Tommy said rolling his eyes but walking after her.

Next scene

Tommy was awkwardly looking around Lindy's shared living room. He frowned when he seen the picture of Lindy and her sister. He didn't notice someone walk in and stop and stare at him for a second before speaking up.

"Why are you at our apartment following around Lindy like a lost puppy?" Tommy looked up at Lindy's best friend and roommate Sophie who was what he presumed naked under her robe. He looked away.

"Funny. I'm trying to protect her." Tommy said but then looked back when the girl scoffed and seen her rolling her eyes.

"Well you're not doing a good job of it, she already climbed through the window." Sophie said looking annoyed. Tommy's eyes widened as he rushed over to the open window and cursed.

"God damn it!" Tommy ran back to Sophie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where did she go?" Tommy asked desperately.

"How the hell do I know, you're the one suppose to being "protecting" her." Sophie said sarcastically shrugging her shoulders making his arms fall off her.

Next scene

Tommy pulled his car over and jumped out when he sees Lindy walking along a sidewalk by a junkyard.

"Lindy!" Tommy yelled catching up to her. Lindy turned around and sighed when she seen who called her name.

"Oh joy, you found me." Lindy said sarcastically and huffed in annoyance but stopped and waiting for him to reach her.

"It's not very hard with the tracker I put on you." Tommy said quickly then froze with wide eyes looking at Lindy who burst with anger.

"Tracker?! What the hell!" Lindy yelled at him getting ready to punch him.

"I knew you'd run off." Tommy tried defending himself.

"So you put a tracker on me? Figures a cop invading someone's personal life. You're seeming more like the stalker everyday." Lindy said bitterly eyeing him with clenched fist. He looked at her shocked then rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny. This is for your own good Lindy." Tommy said sighing putting his hand on Lindy's shoulder who shrugged it off and smacked his hand away not seeing his hurt look.

"How would you know what is for my own good? You don't know me." Lindy angrily said staring him down and he froze again but then looked up at her confidently.

"I know a lot about you." He said folding his arms.

"See! You're sounding like the stalker again!" Lindy yelled stepping back looking at him wearily. He jumped.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Tommy jumped to defending himself realizing how creepy he sounded. The girl just flustered him. He couldn't help it.

"I meant..I looked into your file." Tommy said nodding his head. Lindy raised a eyebrow still in defense mode.

"A file can't know me." She said smartly smirking at him crossing her arms staring him down. Tommy sigh and looked down.

"No but Ben did...and we talked..a lot." Tommy said quietly not looking at her. Lindy froze for a second not able to speak with wide eyes.

"Ben talked about me..?" Lindy said not believing it as her heart started beating faster.

"All the time...look I don't mean to make this hard but I just want to keep you safe okay Lindy? Please let me protect you." Tommy confessed finally looking up at Lindy.

"Why do you want to protect me so bad and don't say it's just because of your job because that's bullshit, no cop would be this annoying." She huffed out but looking at him suspiciously and confused. She didn't understand why he wanted to help her so bad.

"Not all cops are bad Lindy, you got to believe that..I'm on your side."  
>Tommy tried reasoning with her. She just looked at him uncertainly and still suspiciously. Trusting cops wasn't something she planned on doing ever again.<p>

"Oh really?" Lindy asked raising a eyebrow studying him as he shifted his foot.

"Yes." He answered honestly looking her straight in the eye. She nodded.

"Then come with me." Lindy said simply then starting to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked wearily but following after her.

"You'll see." Lindy said smirking and swaying a little as she walked, missing out as Tommy checked her butt out.

Next scene

They opened a huge fence gate and stepped inside and Tommy looked around confused.

"Why are we in a junk yard?" He said walking by Lindy and looking around with his hand close by his gun just in case.

"I'm back tracking all my dates I went on, this was one of them." Lindy said simply then looking around.

"Why do you- wait a guy took you to a junkyard on a date?" Tommy said raising a eyebrow at her. She scoffed at him.

"Hey it was kinda romantic, he had lights set up." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Romantic for a car hauler." Tommy grunted out still on alert.

"Funny. Now look around for any clues." Lindy said rolling her eyes then walking away.

"Let's just hurry up with this before the owner shows up." Tommy mumbled watching her closely.

Next scene

After a hour search they met back at were they started both looking tired and annoyed.

"I've got nothing." Tommy said shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Me either...wait they have security cameras...maybe I can hack into them and-" Lindy started saying excitedly only to be cut off. Which annoys her.

"You do realize I'm a police officer and hacking is illegal, you already got arrested once don't make me arrest you again." Tommy said in his Authority voice straightening up looking at her.

"Do you want to find the killer or not?" Lindy asked raising an eyebrow then smirking when she sees him sigh.

"Fine but I'm not looking." Tommy said folding his arms. She just shrugged her shoulders and started going into the small building.

"Whatever. Give me a second." Lindy said pulling out her phone not even surprised the door was unlocked. No one cared around here.

Next scene

They walked into the small room as Lindy looked at the setup and sitting down and starting to type on the keyboard. The cameras showed on the screen as she searched for the day and time of her date and grinned when she found it and pointed at the screen.

"Here's us on the date-" Lindy started to say but once again was interrupted by the detective.

"At a junkyard." Tommy said making Lindy twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up and watch the video." Lindy grumbled out. Both looking at the screens closes. Their bodies almost squished together due to the small room.

"Hey is that a person?" Tommy said squinty his eyes at the screen. Lindy looked around the screen.

"Where?" She said finally giving up trying to find this mysterious person.

"Right behind those tired." Tommy said pointed to the scream. Lindy gasped when she seen it.

"What the hell...!" Lindy yelped out, jumping out of her seat. She then shakingly pulled out her usb card.

"He was watching you the whole time..." Tommy looked at Lindy dead seriously but also slightly concerned.

"Well I guess we can cross Jake off as the killer.." Lindy tried making a joke so he couldn't see how freaked out she was.

"So who is it?" After a moment of silence Tommy said though more to himself since he was so sure it was this creepy guy. Lindy answered anyways though

"We have more of my dates to see." Lindy shrugged going to walk out of the room.

"Let's just get this over with." Tommy nodded walking behind her.

Next scene

After a few hours of driving around going to the areas of Lindy's dates they came up with nothing. So they drove back to Lindy's place.

"Still nothing." Lindy sighed putting her bag on the table.

"At least no shadow guys were there." Tommy said trying to lighten the girl's spirt but failing.

"Just because the camera didn't catch him doesn't mean he was watching." Lindy said looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. Hes a cop he should know these things.

"Or maybe he was one of the guys on the date." Tommy said simply then flinching when he realized what he said. Lindy just sighed and put her jacket on the chair and looked over at Tommy who was just standing there awkwardly.

"This is getting us nowhere, I'm going to bed." Lindy said getting ready to walk him to the door only to be stopped by his voice.

"I'll take the couch then." Tommy said walking into the living room.

"Excuse you?" Lindy said in disbelief walking after him.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone did you?" Tommy said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Um yeah in my apartment." Lindy said and looked at him annoyed as he made himself comfy on the couch.

"Well tough luck I'm here to stay, Chiefs orders." Tommy said smiling shrugging his shoulders. Lindy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Chiefs orders really? Like if believe that." Lindy huffed pulled Tommy up and off the couch. He was still smiling.

"Well I may have persuade him a little.." Tommy said simply

"A little?" Lindy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Okay a lot but I'm trying to protect you." Tommy shrugged and was leaning down to sit on the couch again but Lindy pulled him back up before he had a chance. He sighed.

"Ugh again with this protect me bullshit. What is really going on?" Lindy said angrily tired of this game. She was tired in general and he was not helping at all. She just wanted to sleep.

"Nothing, okay." Tommy said looking away and brushing his hand through his hair. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth but he knew how stubborn she was.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Lindy spit out moving closer to him getting anger by the second. She didn't notice he moved closer till she seen there noses were almost touching but she didn't back down.

"You don't have to believe it." Tommy said simply while looking in her eyes. She suddenly felt drawn to him like she couldn't control her body. Her body was screaming for her to close the distance but her mind was screaming no.

"Oh?" Lindy whispered looking at his eyes then down to his lips. Yep her body was winning at the moment.

"Yeah." Tommy whispered staring at his lips. Begging himself to kiss her. Both were unaware of someone watching them when suddenly that person said something when they seen that Tommy and Lindy were both stupidly staring at each other's lips but both fighting not to close the distance and well they got annoyed.

"Oh Jesus will you guys just kiss already so I can sleep!"Sophie yelled out annoyed but laughing when they jumped so far apart Tommy almost fell over the couch. They both straightened themselves as Tommy coughed awkwardly and Lindy turned to glare at her so called best friend.

"Sophie!" Lindy yelled out, clearly embarrassed. Sophie just raised her eyebrow at them.

"What?! All this sexual tension between you got me even hot and bothered!" Sophie said holding herself and shaking her body to add effect while grinning at them. Lindy gaped at her friend and Tommy chocked on his spit.

"Oh my god Sophie it's not like that, he's a cop!" Lindy screeched out red faced.

"Mhm like that stopped you before."  
>Sophie said knowingly smirking at her friend who was still staring at her shocked. Tommy started to feel extremely uncomfortable.<p>

"Um I'm going to go use the bathroom." Tommy said moving away from the couch.

"Down the hall." Lindy said still staring at her best friend/roommate/dead meat after Tommy leaves.

"I know." He said simply then winced a little when he realized he sounded creepy again.

"Stalker." Lindy finally looked over at him at smirked. He shook his head and walked down the ha to the bathroom.

Next scene

In the living room, it was quiet for a second till they heard the bathroom door closed then Lindy swiftly made her way over to her friend.

"Sophie what are you doing?" Lindy said sighing looking at her best friend. Sophie shrugged.

"You have been such an emotional wreck, you could blow off some team." Sophie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You do realize a serial killer is after me right?" Lindy looked at her friend like she was crazy. Have sex while a serial killer is watching? No thanks.

"Yes and that's why you need to get laid! It will calm your panties in twist and help you focus, not to mention he's cute and totally into you." Sophie said frustrated. She just wanted her friend to be happy even if it's for a hour or well how long that guy can go.

"He's not into me." Lindy sighed again looking away.

"Hunny he is so into you I'm pretty sure he was drooling with how close you're guys faces were." Sophie said laughing at looking at her friend like she's dumb, shaking her head.

"You're wrong." Lindy mumbled out, denying it. Trying to deny her body's and heart's attraction to the detective. She couldn't handle this again. She already lost Ben.

"When am I ever wrong?" Sophie said grinning.

"Flirtiaul." Lindy said simply laughing A little.

"Okay besides that have I ever been wrong?" Sophie looked annoyed at her for bringing it up. She already felt bad enough.

"No.." Lindy winced looking away. Sophie grinned in triumph.

"So go for it, throw a few flirts his way and you will see he'll be all over you." Sophie was grinning the whole time. She nudged her friend playfully.

"I can't he-" Once again Lindy was cut off. By who? Tommy of course. Who chose that moment to peak around the corner then walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I need to get some sleep." Tommy said awkwardly.

"Uh no it's fine I will get you some blankets, goodnight Sophie." Lindy said nodding her head at her friend to go away. Sophie smirked at her friend and made a gesture with her hands that looked a lot like a finger going in hole. To say Lindy was embarrassed was a understatement.

"Goodnight Lindy...Tommy." Sophie winked at them and walked away. It was quiet for a second before Tommy coughed. Making Lindy jumped a little and look at him.

"So blankets?" Tommy said kinda awkwardly laughing a little. Lindy nodded her head and walked to a drawer and pulled some blankets out.

"Right, here you go." Lindy said handing them to him.

"Thanks." Tommy said nodding his head. They were both awkwardly standing there in the silence for a moment.

"Is she always sneaking around like that?" Tommy decided to break the awkwardness. Lindy nodding after remember what he told her in the car about what happened earlier.

"You have no idea." Lindy laughed a little shaking her head. She really did love her best friend. It got quiet again.

"Uh.." Lindy awkwardly stood there.

"Are you going to stand there while I sleep? Who's the stalker now?" Tommy said smirking at her.

"Oh shut up I just-" Lindy started to say rolling her eyes.

"Lindy.." Tommy cut her off looking at her seriously.

"What..?" Lindy said surprised by the serious tone and look.

"I want to stay...because..." Tommy tried saying but was having trouble. He wasn't sure if he should but he knew he had to be honest with her. She'd find out anyways. She was smart like that. One of the many reasons he likes her so much.

"Because..?" Lindy wondered. Tommy sighed.

"Sit." Tommy patted the seat next to him, having just sat down himself on the small couch.

"Okay." Lindy sat down next to him, looking at him, full attention and very curious.

"I've always been jealous of Ben..he got the best missions and the best girl.." Tommy started out mumbling out the last part but Lindy heard and she was shocked.

"Girl..?" Lindy questioned. He couldn't possibly be talking about her, could he?

"I mean you're super beautiful and smart and I just..-" Tommy stutter out getting flustered again. Lindy looked at him surprised. Her body finally couldn't take it anymore and before she could even think of what she was saying.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Lindy said looking him in the eyes. He looked at her surprised and not sure what to do but decided fuck it, it was his dream girl, the only girl his ever cared about, he was going for it. He leaned over and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against Lindy's.

They both sighed. Both wanted more. Tommy pulled Lindy on his lap and poked his tongue out begging for entrance in Lindy's mouth which she gladly opened. As there tongued danced around the others, Lindy was pulled more on his lap rubbing against him. Both were ripping each other's shirts off wanting to feel the others skins, no needing to when suddenly a scream broke out making them jump apart as Tomny looked for his gun and Lindy searched for the screamer. After a few minutes of searching they realized it was the stupid neighbors kid blasting some horror movie.

They both sighed and looked at each other and laughed at little till they realized they were both shirtless. Lindy realized what was about to happen and she also realized she was mad it didn't. Maybe Sophie was right, she needed to relax.

"Um maybe I should just go to bed."  
>Tommy said awkwardly but sad what he wanted didn't happen. He made a mental note to see that kid later.<p>

"No." Lindy said surprising them both.

"No?" Tommy questioned. Was she going to kick him out?

"I mean um do you wanna go to my room?" Lindy said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Great, come on." Lindy smiled bigger and grabbed his hand and walked him to her room and closed the door.

End. 


End file.
